


Truth or Drink (Destiel)

by Peter164



Series: Truth or Drink [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Drinking Games, Fangirl Sam, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Truth or Drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes Dean and Cas play Truth or Drink. Rules? Answer the question or take a shot. </p><p>Based on this video https://youtu.be/N4QoJNc_rHE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Drink (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> No real set time. Just kind of happening.

Sam had just learned about a new game. He couldn't wait to try on his brother and his boyfriend. Dean would end up drunk by the end, he was sure of it. He proposed his idea to the couple and they agreed, somewhat easily. He finished writing out the cards and set them in a pile on the floor with Dean and Cas facing each other. 

"Cas, you ask first." Dean finished setting up the almost empty bottles of alcohol up, along with the shot glasses. Sam sat giggling next to them. 

"When did you first fall in love with me?" He picked up the first card. It was sweeter than he had expected. 

"When you walked into the barn I guess, but I didn't notice until later. When we were talking on the benches." He sat back on his hands. Waiting for the inevitable sex questions. He picked up a card and read it off, "What was the last thing on your mind last time we were having sex?" Whoop, there it is. Cas blushed. 

"I'll drink." He had his boyfriend pour him a shot, he downed in one go. Next card, "What's your least favorite position?"

"Doggy, I like seeing the other person." He shrugged, Sam was amazed. He laughed when he read the next question, "What would you do if you caught me watching porn?" 

"That's like your favorite pastime. I just shrug and walk away." Cas didn't even hesitate. He didn't like the next question. He didn't like knowing what was wrong with him, "If there was one thing you could change about me, what would it be?" 

"I wouldn't. I should say that you could understand sarcasm, but that just makes you cuter." He still hadn't drunk anything, "When was the last time you lied to me and why?" 

"I don't lie." Castiel picked up the next card. Dean was drinking, he knew it, he couldn't not drink, "How many people have you slept with?" He pulled out a bottle and poured his glass. Dean didn't even talk, he just gulped it down and moved on. 

"If you had to give me a funny nickname based on some part of me, what would it be and why?"

"Assbutt. It's self explanatory." He pulled the next card, "The average duration of sex for couples is 10 minutes, how long do you think we last?" 

"Only 10 minutes?" He was shocked, "We last at least twice that."

"Actually I timed it once." Sam popped in, "You lasted almost an hour." When he got weird looks he explained, "You're very loud, it's hard not to hear. Cas really likes to talk in Enochian."

"Anyway," Dean finished, "If you had to pick one chain restaurant to describe me, what would it be and why?" 

"McDonald's because you eat horribly, but you also have something for everyone." He smiled flirtatiously at him, "So, have you ever faked an orgasm?" 

"Nope." Dean picked up the last card, "If we weren't together, which of our friends would you sleep with?" 

"If we weren't together, I'd still be a virgin. But I will say even if we aren't friends with him, I would totally loose it to John Barrowman."

"Really?" Dean laughed, he couldn't believe that his boyfriend had the hots for John Barrowman. He'd recently gotten into Doctor Who and got really excited when Captain Harkness showed up. His jaw dropped when he kissed the doctor, but then started cheering and shouting that he's gay.


End file.
